


Waking up

by Ronni_Salvatore



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Detective, Drama, Gen, Love, Sherlock Holmes hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronni_Salvatore/pseuds/Ronni_Salvatore
Summary: What happens when Sherlock gets hurt protecting the woman who is in love with him and she takes care of him?





	Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi)) My first English work)) Enjoy) Took me soooo long uhh now I have a headache lol XD

“Daughter of love,  
Touch and feel  
How my heart is racing.”  
~Giuseppe Verdi  
...

-If you don’t tell me where the money is they will shoot her...  
Sherlock looked up. The smirking criminal was standing right in front of him and the other two were holding Molly with her arms twisted backwards. Her eyes were filled with tears but there was no fear in them. She was looking straight at the detective.  
-What a brave woman,- he thought with a sigh. And then he started to think. Think. Is a special word for Sherlock Holmes, for that man who is being called a freak, a psychopath, a weirdo but never a loving friend. Thinking. Is the only passion that can save him from going crazy in the very last second.  
-So now... If I get my gun out right now... no... in forty seconds... I will be able to shoot both of the men who’s threatening Molly... Good... But this one is standing right in front of me... He’s definitely got a gun right there... in his left pocket. Hmmm, he’s left handed... Interesting. But he’s got that gun there and he will have about five seconds to get it out and pull the trigger... There’s a seventy percent chance that he will miss... But there’re still thirty percent against me. But it’s worth the risk... For Molly and everything she’s done for me..., - He sighed again and looked in his enemy’s eyes.  
A dark shadow fell upon the criminal’s face as he saw that smile on the detective’s lips. There was nothing good for him in that psycho expression.  
Then everything went into slow motion...  
... Sherlock got out his gun... One shot... The second shot... Both men are down and the woman is free... But then everyone heard the third shot.  
-I was right. There was a seventy percent possibility, - Sherlock thought quickly, pressing his left hand on the wound in his right shoulder...  
Molly saw the blood on her hero’s shirt and her first intention was to rush towards him but then he stood back up straight as if nothing had happened and glanced at her. The time stopped for a few moments and she heard his voice coming through the thick wall of her own fear that had finally surrounded her:  
-Molly, RUN!  
And she ran. Not because of what he screamed. But because of what she saw. What she saw in his eyes. He was afraid. Afraid of something happening to her. This was what she had never seen before. And for the loving heart it was just enough.  
She ran out of the empty building and ran and ran without looking back until John suddenly appeared right in front of her.  
-Ah!  
-Shhh, Molly? It’s me! What... why are you running? Where’s Sherlock?  
-I..., - she couldn’t take this. No more. All the tears that she had been holding back for all this time had finally started streaming down her face.  
-Oh, come here..., - John pulled the crying girl in a hug, a worried look in his eyes. 

...

Sherlock opened his eyes and saw his own room.  
-What? - he tried to sit up in his bed but suddenly a wave of burning pain struck his chest and his right shoulder.  
-Shh, Sherlock, - Molly suddenly appeared from the left. He hadn’t seen her. She pushed him back down gently, - You’d better not be getting up.  
She smiled at him softly.  
-What... what happened? - the young man said quietly, overcoming the pain and focusing on the woman in front of him. She was alright and this was the most important thing. After all, he was the one who had got her in that mess, - Where is... um... that man?  
-You killed him, Sherlock. Shot him in the heart. You never miss...  
-And then what?  
-And then we found you there unconscious... You had lost way too much blood. But there were others, we saw them on the balcony, but they were afraid to show up without their boss. So I thought that it would be much safer for you at home than in the hospital. So we took you here...  
-We?  
-John helped.  
-Oh, true. Where’s John?  
-He’s at his place with Mary. But if you want I can call him right...  
-No, let him take his time with his family. But I’d love you to stay here with me... if you don’t mind. Please, - he closed his eyes tiredly.  
Molly could have sworn that her heart had skipped one beat.  
-Um... Okay. Of course, - she noticed how pale he went.  
-Um... Sherlock?  
He opened his eyes and gazed at her.  
-I wanted to say thank you...  
-For what? - he frowned trying to remember.  
-For saving me. For saving my life. You didn’t know where their money was, did you?  
-You shouldn’t be thanking me. It was fully my fault, I was the one who put you in that danger and I had to be the one to get you out of there safe... Actually you’ve got me out of there safe... And the money... It doesn’t even exist. It was a trick to get them but I guess it didn’t go as well as I thought it would.  
-Right. Don’t worry about it, I’ll stay here as long as you want but please now you should be resting.

...

Three days passed and Molly was staying in John’s bedroom taking care of Sherlock as he was healing slowly. One morning while he was still asleep she went out trying not to make any noise. She had to go to work at least once that week after all. Late in the evening when the girl was going up the stairs Sherlock heard her steps.  
-You’re tired today want some coffee?  
She entered the kitchen and saw him standing by the table with a questioning face.  
-Um yes... How did you know I was?.. Never mind. Oh and by the way why are you on your feet?  
-Do you want me to be standing on my hands? - he said without even turning around from the boiling coffee.  
-This is not funny, Sherlock, - she said with a faint smile, - You got shot... Let me make the coffee myself.  
-No, - he didn’t turn to her this time either, - You are my guest and I asked you to stay so please take a seat in John’s chair and here’s your coffee.  
He turned around quickly and handed her the mug.  
Molly placed herself in John’s chair and Sherlock sat in front of her.  
-Look, Molly... Can you tell me, why are you doing all this for me? Why are you helping me? Why do you care about me so much? - he said rubbing his eyes with his hand.  
-Why, Sherlock?! - she almost screamed, how could he even ask her, he who was the only one who understood what she felt all the time, every time. Couldn’t Sherlock Holmes, the great detective, figure out that this girl who apparently didn’t mean anything to him was so madly in love? In love with him...  
-I mean, I only cause you trouble. They could have killed you all because of me! Everyone, who is around me gets hurt. And who are the people around me? Only the ones I care about!  
Molly’s heart started racing faster as if she was falling somewhere and she was scared. Actually, she was falling. Falling for him, the man sitting right in front of her and looking in her eyes as if he could read her every single thought. But she was scared. Scared to make a mistake. A mistake that would put the end to him being around her.  
-You got shot because of me... You didn’t do anything wrong. But no... Actually you did! How couldn’t you, Sherlock Holmes, predict a bullet the way you predict crimes?  
Sherlock smiled and just stared at her.  
-Or could you?...Did you?...  
-Oh yes.  
-How could you?! You could have gotten yourself killed!  
-No I couldn’t. There was a seventy percent chance that he would miss.  
-But he didn’t!  
-He did. He wouldn’t miss only if he killed me.  
Molly stood up and walked around the room nervously.  
-Sherlock... You can’t risk your life just like that, just to save me.  
-What do you mean “just”? You’re not “just”, Molly Hooper.  
He stood up slowly with a bit of a strain on his face and walked towards her.  
-It was definitely worth the risk. You are worth everything. The only person who has always believed in me when everyone else called me an idiot. If I lost you... It would be all my fault... My life would never be the same.  
She couldn’t bear him talking like that anymore. All these years that she had worked beside him... And all the boyfriends she had had. She had been engaged. She was telling herself that her feelings for the consulting detective would never be mutual. But she couldn’t overcome this love. She was addicted to him, to him always saying “obviously” but never really seeing the obvious.  
She just lifted up her head and touched his pale lips with hers softly.  
Stood like that for a moment. He didn’t move.  
And Molly pulled back cursing herself for what she had just done.  
-Uh Sherlock look I’m sorry... I didn’t...  
The young man didn’t let her finish. He put his right arm around her waist and his left hand in the back of her head and kissed her passionately closing his eyes and pulling her closer and closer to his heart. The heart that had finally woken up from that empty feeling. 

...

I’ve always assumed that love is a dangerous disadvantage, Molly. Thank you for proving me wrong.


End file.
